


The Taste of Your Tears

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Dacryphilia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: It wasn't that Lance was completely opposed--he did enjoy the occasional playful spanking--but he figured anyone would be hesitant about agreeing to be in so much pain. They hadn't even known it had been a kink of Shiro's until Lance had fallen and hurt himself enough to bring him to tears. Being cradled by your boyfriend when you were hurting was great, but asking him why he had a raging boner was awkward.





	The Taste of Your Tears

"You can back out, you know," Shiro said gently.

"I know." Lance hated how the soft look on his boyfriend's face made him want to melt into a puddle and promise him everything on earth. He didn't need to do that though, because there was only one thing Shiro wanted right now: to spank him until he cried.

It wasn't that Lance was completely opposed--he did enjoy the occasional playful spanking--but he figured anyone would be hesitant about agreeing to be in so much pain. They hadn't even known it had been a kink of Shiro's until Lance had fallen and hurt himself enough to bring him to tears. Being cradled by your boyfriend when you were hurting was great, but asking him why he had a raging boner was awkward.

"Lance," Shiro said sternly. "You don't have to."

"I know that I don't have to, Shiro, but I want to do it for you." And he meant it, he really did, but that didn't mean he couldn't be nervous about it.

"Come here." Shiro beckoned him over, patting his lap in invitation, and Lance crawled onto it with familiarity. Shiro cradled him, stroking his back. "Only if you're really okay with it..."

"I am," Lance insisted, a bit exasperated. It had taken him a lot of courage to agree, and now Shiro seemed intent on making him back out. "Besides, I have my safe word."

Shiro snorted. Lance had chosen "sharpshooter" as his safe word, which just so happened to be his nickname from the botched first time he tried to give Shiro a facial. Shiro swore up and down that his eye ached and burned for days after Lance had gotten cum in it. "I just don't want you to feel obligated."

Lance leaned in and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips, murmuring, "I don't. Just let me do this for you, okay?"

Shiro nodded. He pressed his face against Lance's hair, inhaling deeply before he urged him to lay face down across his lap.

Lance bit his lip as the edge of his shorts was peeled down, exposing his ass. Shiro's hands rubbed across it with familiarity, squeezing and petting until Lance had gone limp with relaxation, though they avoided his carefully lubed and prepped hole. He murmured wordless nothings into his forearms to let Shiro know how good it felt.

The hands continued for a moment and then stopped. "Are you ready?"

Lance nodded, trying not to show any trepidation. The first smack was light, barely anything, and Lance appreciated that because he really didn't want it full force right off the bat. Shiro continued with the soft smacks all over his buttocks, clearly enjoying it if the press of his hard cock against Lance's hip was any indication. Lance smiled against his forearm as he rolled his hip against it, earning himself an exasperated swat.

He started to laugh, but cut it short in a gasp as the hand came down harder. It wasn't quite a proper spank, but it wasn't a love tap either. Shiro did a few more before he upped the strength behind his hand again.

Lance's fingers grabbed gently at the sheets at the light sting on his ass. Shiro kept going without pause, spacing them evenly until Lance's whole ass felt tingly all over. He stopped then, placing a hand on the small of his boyfriend's back. "Still okay?"

"Yes. Just keep going!" Lance bit off. He wasn't trying to be testy, but he didn't know if he could take all the pausing. He just wanted Shiro to do it already.

He almost rued his wish the moment after he thought it as Shiro's hand came down in a hard blow. Lance yelped, trying to arch away, but the hand on his back pinned him down with ease. Shiro's hand came down over and over until Lance was almost sure he couldn't take it any more. He let out a sobbing gasp of relief when Shiro paused again.

"God, you look so good like this," Shiro moaned, fingers digging into tender flesh.

Lance glanced over his shoulder to see that his ass was flushed red. Shiro's cock insistently pressed up against him.

"More?" Shiro asked, voice deep and thick. Lance shuddered as the sound of it turned him on, and he nodded, not trusting his voice.

The next round was harder yet, the sound of flesh meeting flesh loud in their small bedroom. Lance yelped, fingers clenching on the sheets in a death grip as he endured it. Shiro was panting heavily. Lance thought another pause was coming soon, but Shiro didn't stop and the hand just kept spanking him. Lance keened, trying to wiggle away from the pain, but Shiro wouldn't let him.

He felt a sob well up in his throat and fought it. "Shiro, stop," he begged, but the blows kept coming with bruising force. "Stop!" he shouted as he fought for air. His legs kicked at the air as he fought to free himself. "Please stop!" he sobbed. The brutal slaps didn't let off, Shiro spanking him with full determination.

Lance broke. He cried out, a pitiful sound, as hot tears stung his eyes. He fought still, fingers clawing at the sheets as he cried. His breath hiccuped and shuddered as he tried to catch it, the pain in his backside too much to bare. "Shiro, please!" The tears were freely flowing down his face now, his body giving in and showing his pain outwardly.

The spanking suddenly stopped and Lance let out a sob of relief before he was unceremoniously flipped over. Shiro's face appeared above him, seeming hazy through Lance's eyes full of tears.

He gasped and shuddered. Shiro's face was set in hard lines, and at first Lance thought he was angry, but then he realized it was the face of pure animal lust. He had never seen his boyfriend like this before, and it was terrifying but incredibly sexy. Shiro grabbed hold of his thighs, desperately tearing at his own shorts until he freed his cock; the long shaft of flesh was thick, veins bulging, and the head was flushed bright red. Shiro gathered Lance up, ignoring his whimper of protest; his legs were splayed to the side and he hissed as the hard cock jabbed at his swollen ass before it hit its mark.

Shiro slammed home with a roar, and Lance let put a sobbing moan, arching as he was taken. Shiro picked him up as if he weighed nothing, face a feral snarl as he bounced Lance on his lap. Lance cried out, the cock touching him deep inside as he held on for dear life. Shiro fucked him with abandon, hips pistoning with force. Hands grabbed hold of his ass, kneading and squeezing, drawing ragged cries from Lance's throat. The bright burn of the spanking had dulled and the ache thrummed through him, confusing his body, the line between pleasure and pain blurring.

Shiro kissed him. There was none of his usual finesse, just demanding lips and tongue plundering his mouth in a whirlwind. Lance moaned, clutching at Shiro as the other man pulled back. Shiro grasped his jaw and held him tight, then leaned in and ran his tongue over Lance's cheek, tasting his tears.

Lance's hand went to his cock, jacking it furiously as he jounced on top of Shiro. He felt like they were in the grip of madness, but he couldn't stop as Shiro's tongue bathed his cheek, licking up the signs of his pain before he groaned and came. Shiro thrust hard once, twice, three times before he stilled and unloaded into Lance, thighs shivering as he climaxed, fingers digging painfully hard into Lance's ass cheeks.

Lance let out a shuddering breath in the stillness, believing it was over, but it was simply the eye of the storm passing over them. Suddenly Shiro upended him, throwing him down on the mattress. Lance let put a strangled cry of surprise and then shouted at the top of his lungs as Shiro dove down and swallowed his cock to the root.

Fingers delved into Shiro's hair, yanking without mercy as the man sucked Lance off in a frenzy. He drooled around it, tongue pressed tight against the underside as he bobbed his head up and down at a frantic pace. Lance wordlessly babbled and moaned as he hit the back of his boyfriend's throat over and over, the sensitive head rubbing hard against delicate flesh. He didn't know how Shiro wasn't choking, but he was in the grip of the madness, his lust driving him.

Hands scooped beneath him and grabbed his abused buttocks, kneading and squeezing, and Lance was gone. He arched, grinding as deep as he could into Shiro's mouth, and came. He rode the waves of pleasure, each burst better than the last; his thighs quakes, shaking violently with the intensity of it, and through it all Shiro didn't let up, keeping Lance's cock sheathed to the root.

Lance's breathing was labored as his orgasm ended. He went limp, hands releasing their hold on his boyfriend's hair. He smiled, about to say something when Shiro reared up, looking as feral as ever. Lance's eyes widened, and he didn't have a chance to say or do anything as he was flipped onto his stomach. A hand in the middle of his back pinned him down hard and he yelped as Shiro's cock nudged between his cheeks and sank deep inside; the other hand hauled back and smacked Lance on his ass.

He jerked, but Shiro held him down. The hand was coming down mercilessly again, reigniting pain that had settled. He cried out, tears coming much faster this time as he was spanked. Shiro's balls slapped against his skin, the force of his thrusts shaking the bed. Lance sobbed, tears flowing once more as he clung to the sheets.

Suddenly the spanking stopped, though Shiro didn't let up on his thrusts. "Look at me!" he demanded. Lance looked over his shoulder in surprise at the forceful tone, red-rimmed eyes wide and brimming with tears.

The sight set Shiro off a second time. His hands grabbed Lance by the hips, yanking them up toward him, pulling him deeper onto his cock. He growled, hips grinding hard in a circular motion as he came for the second time, pumping his cum deep inside his boyfriend.

The moment Shiro was sated, it was like the storm had lifted. They both collapsed onto the bed, the room silent except for their hard breathing.

It hit Lance after a little while; the adrenalin caught up with him, and he started shaking like a leaf. Fresh tears welled up, but he wasn't sure why. Shiro looked panicked and leaped from the bed, returning quickly with a warm wet washcloth. He scooped Lance into his arms, running it over his boyfriend's face to help clean and calm him. He murmured sweet words and praise to him, told him how much he loved and appreciated him. Lance clung to him and cried, overwhelmed with emotion and physical exhaustion. Shiro laid with him and held him until he was calmer, hands running up and down his back in soothing motions, though he was careful to avoid his buttocks.

When he was cried out, Lance let out a shuddering breath where his face was buried against Shiro's chest. "Oh my god. That was so intense." A little shiver shook his body. "Oh my god."

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked.

Lance looked up and almost laughed at the worried puppy look on his boyfriend's face. "I'm okay. That was just...intense." There was no other word for it or for what he had gone through.

Shiro kissed him on the forehead and pulled him close. "Thank you," he said softly, and the words and the tone they were said in made Lance warm all over.

"I'd do it again, you know." He felt Shiro stiffen against him. "Not any time soon, obviously, but some time. It was good." He nuzzled against the other man. "I've never seen you like that before."

"But you liked it?" Shiro asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Lance exhaled deeply, body exhausted yet warm and relaxed. The pain had settled to a dull throb, and it was kind of nice to have the reminder of what he just went through. "Yeah, I did." He arched, pressing the length of his body against the other man. "I think I could get addicted to seeing you that riled up."

Shiro mock growled and held him tighter. "Be careful what you wish for."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keir on tumblr


End file.
